


Purple

by majesticlolipop



Series: Love in Colours [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Digital Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticlolipop/pseuds/majesticlolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork of Mycroft and Gregory done for the wonderful EventHorizon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).



> As part of my 600 followers on tumblr I did a giveaway and this was a prompt fill! Done for the ever wonderful EventHorizon (who, if you love Mystrade you HAVE to know, an absolutely amazing writer)
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Katch x

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2d80qvk)

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork may be few now because my kindle broke. Apologies!


End file.
